A Survey Can Change Lives
by Dallimater
Summary: Its Valentines Day, and Isabella has a Valentine survey she plans on using on Phineas to get him to confess his feelings (if he has any) to her or break his oblivious shell. Things don't go as planned, but is that a bad thing? PHINBELLA TWO-SHOT. sequel is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yippee Phinbella! :3 this is an early Valentines Day story... so yup!**

**Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

A 14 year-old girl jumped up from her bed, awake at 5:30 AM thanks to her loud and obnoxious alarm clock. She groaned and shook the grogginess from her head, allowing herself to get out of bed without falling from the dizziness. The midnight-haired beauty quickly slammed her fist onto the alarm's button, shutting off the sound instantly. She looked to see if she had broken the thing she loathed the most, only to see it was fine. She sighed in anger and cursed the day her mother had bought her this.

The girl turned around and headed towards her private bathroom, in hope a show could wake her up. First she took off her locket she had always worn that says 'Isabella' on the front.

She let a sweet smile cross her lips as she opened it for a quick glance at the picture it held. It was of her and her very best friend –and secret crush- sitting next to each other, cheek-to-cheek and smiling like nerds. Isabella closed the locket before she drifted off into dreamland she always finds herself in, called Phineas-Land. She detested that world, yet loved it at the same time. Isabella loved fantasizing about her and the boy being together forever, yet it had always distracted her from important things like schoolwork and her duty as leader in the Fireside girls.

Realizing she was getting off track, Isabella set the necklace down and stripped out of her night-ware, hopping into the shower and allowed herself to drift off into Phineas-Land again. When she thought she was reasonably clean, she gripped her towel and dried herself off quickly, seeing as she had spent a little too much time in the shower. She re-clipped the necklace back on and dressed into her normal winter clothes –a long sleeved white shirt, a pink sleeveless jumper, a magenta belt, snow-white leggings, and furry magenta boots- and opened the bathroom door to allow the steam from the shower to escape. Isabella quickly entangled non-frizzy mousse into her silky and wet black hair, allowing it to air dry for once to give it soft curls; after all it was Valentines Day. She puts the final touches on herself, which included brushing her teeth, putting her bright pink bow on and some mascara and lip-gloss.

Isabella trotted out of the bathroom and spotted her Chihuahua jumping around and glancing at her with his big, begging eyes. She giggled at the sight of the desperate dog and walked over to him to pet his back. "Alright Pinky." She laughed. "Lets go feed you."

The canine yipped happily and ran towards the stairs with the teenager not far behind. When Isabella reached the staircase she jumped up onto the railing and slid down, letting a little laugh escape her mouth. She landed perfectly onto the tile floor and skipped to the kitchen to see her mother just finishing up her coffee. Isabella greeted her mother with a kiss to the cheek and went to feed Pinky, who had grown impatient.

After she had fed her dog, Isabella stuffed a banana into her mouth and lifted her backpack onto her back about to walk out the door.

"Isabella." She heard her mother's stern voice behind her. The teenager cringed slightly and turned around.

"Yes mom?"

Isabella's mother, Vivian, raised a brow in disapproval. "Where is your coat?"

Isabella blinked nervously. "Its not that cold out…"

"Coat. Now." Vivian ordered, a hint of amusement seeping through her voice.

The girl sighed and tugged her pink sweatshirt off of the coat rack.

"I said coat, Isa, not your hoodie."

"But I'm wearing long sleeves." Isabella contradicted and she slipped her book bag off her shoulders to put her hoodie on. "I'll be fine."

"Fine. Stay warm mija." Vivian called out as her daughter walked out of the door. "What is it with teenagers and coats?" She added under her breath.

As Isabella stepped out, cold air ruffled her hair and tried to bite through her snug sweatshirt, but to no avail. She quickly lifted the hoodie over her head to keep her hair from tangling and walked across the street to her favorite house, which was also where the bus picked up the kids on Maple Drive.

She looked at the digital watch on her phone to check the time. 6:00 it read. _And right on time._ Isabella thought with a smile. She waited for her two favorite inventors to come strolling out of the house in front of her, but they had not come out yet.

While she waited she popped her ear buds into her ears and listened to whatever was new on her mp3 player and pulled out a special sheet of paper that was neatly folded in her backpack, which she dropped to the ground. Her eyes scanned over it as she held it like it was the key to unlock deep secrets, and to her, it was.

"I got you now Phineas Flynn." She whispered as a wry smile played across her lips. Ever since her and her friends had hit high school, Isabella had been dropping more hints then ever, in hopes they could be a couple by the end of the school year and to scare away other competition for the young inventors heart. Sometimes she thought he had caught onto some of those implications, but there was no clear sign he was cracking through his oblivious shell.

And now, she was almost positive that this piece of paper will shatter Phineas' cluelessness and she can finally be with him. She was hoping and praying that this would work, she had been desperate for years as well as patient, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is he?" The teenage girl hissed to herself. As if on queue, she heard the front door to the Flynn-Fletcher residence open, and a flash of red running out, the door slamming behind.

Isabella blinked in surprise and Phineas Flynn was instantly at her side, staring into her eyes with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hiya Isabella! Happy Valentines day!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

She smiled happily, taking the buds out of her pierced ears. "Happy Valentines Day to you too Phineas!" She chirped. "So, wha'cha doin?"

"Oh just waiting for the bus with my best friend." He replied with a soft chuckle.

Isabella hid her blush as she watched his perfect sun-kissed red hair bounce and his big blue orb-like eyes brighten when he laughed. Phineas then dropped his backpack next to hers and stuck his hands in his dark blue jeans. The girl looked at him curiously and tilted her head. "Where's Ferb?" She asked, seeing it as odd to not find the green-haired Brit by his brother's side, like always.

"Oh, well, he headed off to school early. I don't know why, something about the chess club with Baljeet –Hey Isabella?"

The girl blinked in surprised as the redhead suddenly changed the subject.

"Yah?"

"Aren't you cold? All your wearing is a hoodie."

She suddenly realized that the freezing temperature had caught up to her and she shivered. "Um… no I'm fine." She looked down at his attire and saw he was wearing a big orange coat that oddly looked attractive on him. She suddenly realized she should have worn hers.

"No you're not fine, you're shivering. Did you forget your coat or something?"

"Umm, I was just in such a rush to get here I took the wrong thing." She lied.

"Ok. No worries, you can take mine." He offered, unzipping his own coat and taking it off to reveal his usual orange and white-striped hoodie.

"Phineas no, I'm fine." Isabella objected, trying to push Phineas' coat away.

"Isabella, don't argue with me." He said stubbornly as he wrapped his coat around her, Isabella blushing in the making.

"T-thanks Phineas." She muttered. "But what about you?"

"This is a pretty thick hoodie." He replied, gesturing to the shirt. "I'm fine, trust me."

"Ok…" Isabella answered doubtfully, and then suddenly remembered what she wanted to do. "Oh, Phineas?"

"Yep?"

"I…um, I have this Valentines Day survey I was given in class that I need to do, and I decided to ask you the questions, that ok with you?"

"Of course! As long as you answer the questions in mine." With that he took out a paper from his hoodie pocket and looked at it.

"You got one too?"

"Yep!"

Isabella's face turned nervous. "Well… ok. But I go first."

"Sure!"

The teenage girl cleared her throat and looked down at the questions. "Ok, so first question. Do you plan on doing anything special for Valentines Day?"

"Well of course! Me and Ferb always think of something epic for the holidays."

Isabella wrote the down and asked the question. "Is that special something for a special someone?"

"Well everyone is special, so yep!"

Isabella's eyelids lowered, clearly unimpressed with his answer. "Right." She muttered, annoyance clear in her voice, but Phineas didn't seem to catch it. Isabella wrote that down and continued. "Do you plan to have a special someone on Valentines Day?"

Phineas chuckled. "Everyone is special to me, don't you think?"

"Ya." Isabella answered through gritted. "Do you like Valentines Day?"

"Of course I do! But its not my favorite, my favorite is actually-"

"Last question." Isabella interrupted. "Do you love someone?"

"I love everyone!"

Isabella facepalmed, which the inventor didn't seem to catch, so he kept his stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you IN love with someone?"

Phineas was taken aback by this. "IN love?"

"Yes Phineas, IN love! When falling IN love with someone you have the need to be with them all the time and protect them and hug them and kiss them. GET IT?!"

"Umm… kind of…"

Isabella furrowed her brows. "Just answer the question!"

"I don't… I…"

"Never mind!" Isabella exclaimed as she crumpled the piece of paper and threw it.

"Uh, Isabella? Are you ok?"

Isabella's face turned red in embarrassment and anger. "… Peachy…"

"Well ok, now its my turn to ask you the questions… Hey wait, where is the bus, it should have been here by now…"

Isabella realized this also and looked down the street. "I'm not sure…"

Just then Linda opened the door and looked at the two teenagers. "Kids." She yelled. "I just got a call from the school saying the bus isn't coming, I can drive you to school-"

"No that's ok Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Isabella replied sweetly. "We can walk."

Phineas nodded happily in agreement while Linda shot them a doubtful stare.

"You sure? Its pretty cold outside…"

"We'll be fine mom!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Well ok, you kids be safe then! Stay warm!" With that she went back inside and the two made their way to Danville High School, which gladly, wasn't too far away.

"Ok back to my questions." Phineas said. "Do you plan on doing anything special for Valentines Day?"

"Well not really, but I could definitely help you and Ferb."

"Sweet!" Phineas smiled as he wrote the down. "Ok, Is that special something for a special someone?"

"Umm, aren't these the same questions I asked you?"

"They are? Well would you look at that! Luckily I added a one more question last night to keep it differrent."

"Y-you did?!" Isabella's eyes widened. _Darn I should have done that._ She thought.

"Yep! Ok next question. Do you plan on having a special someone on Valentines Day?"

Isabella's cheeks flushed red and she nodded. Phineas' eyebrows raised in surprise as curiosity danced through his irises. "Really?"

"Yah, but you know… I doubt he would want to be my Valentine." Isabella answered with a weak and nervous laugh.

"Well why not?"

"W-well. I'm not that pretty, and I could be thick headed and strong-willed and clumsy and-"

"Isabella, don't be insecure about yourself." Phineas comforted. "Your perfect!"

Isabella's eyebrows raised and she blinked in surprise. "You think I'm… perfect?"

"Of course! It's a scientific fact-"

"Yah ok." Isabella stopped him before he would start rambling on and on about science. "Next question please."

Phineas smiled at her supposed enthusiasm and continued. "So, Do you like Valentines day?"

"Oh yah I do, I really like romance, so this holiday is pretty much a given."

"You like romance? Great! Ferb make a note of that…" He turned from side to side to find his brother nowhere to be found. The redhead chuckled. "Oh right he isn't here, I can be such a scatterbrain! Anyways, Do you love someone?"

Isabella cringed, hoping they would have reached the school by the time he had asked that question so she wouldn't have to answer it, but she was stuck now. "Uhmm… y-ya I l-love someone…"

"Interesting!" Phineas smiled brightly, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared before Isabella could see it. The redhead was about to ask the last question, when he started to shiver. Isabella saw this and quickly tore her backpack off so she can give him his coat back.

"Isabella no-" He contradicted.

"Too late." Isabella smiled and she stripped his backpack off him and helped him into his coat.

"But Isabella-"

"I'm fine Phineas." She smiled again, but truth be told she was already starting to shiver.

"Here I have a good idea." Phineas suggested. With that he pulled Isabella into his chest and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close.

Isabella's face immediately turned as red as Phineas' hair and butterflies began to fly in her stomach. "P-Phineas w-what are y-y-you doing?" She stuttered.

Keeping you warm!" Phineas answered happily.

"O-oh…" Isabella muttered, but quickly melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him as well, cursing his backpack since it was in the way. They continued walking in silence until they were about ten yards away from the school.

Isabella suddenly realized something, so she reluctantly tugged herself away from Phineas and looked at him. "You didn't ask me your last question."

Phineas blinked in realization and looked down at his survey, a tint of pink creeping up onto his cheeks. "Oh, umm right… well…" He started to scratch his ear, which he only does when he is nervous or lying, and in this situation he was obviously nervous, but for what reason? Isabella waited in anticipation and concern as her friend kept stuttering.

She finally sighed and crossed her arms. "You can ask me later you know-"

"NO!" Phineas exclaimed, making Isabella jump and raise her brows. Phineas' blush turned from pink to red in embarrassment. "Umm, no. I want to ask you now. So… here it goes…" He looked down at the survey and stuck it in his coat pocket. "The last question is: Will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" He immediately closed his eyes shut and held his breath, waiting for Isabella to reject him or something worse.

Isabella's eyes widened into saucers, gaping at the boy she loves._ Did he seriously just ask me that?_ She thought. _No, I must be in Phineas-Land, I must be…_ But she wasn't and she new it. But the problem was is that she wasn't planning on going to the Valentines Day dance, since it was a couples dance, and she had no one to go with. So because of this she had no dress, but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was the boy standing in front of her, his face like a child was waiting for bad news. Her gaping mouth finally turned into a soft and excited smile and her eyes glittered in happiness and joy. "Phineas." She breathed. "I-I would absolutely LOVE to go with the dance with you!" She exclaimed and quickly wrapped her hands around the redhead's neck, who stiffened in surprise.

"Y-you would?!" He responded, his eyes as wide as her's. "But Isabella, I thought you loved someone-"

"Phineas," She whispered in his ear, making him blush. "That someone is you."

"I…it…is?...I….really?...what?!" Phineas stuttered, making Isabella giggle and pull away.

"Don't act so surprised." She said to him as he relaxed a little bit more.

"But Isabella-"

"Phineas. The question is, do you love me back?" Isabella waited in anticipation as Phineas processed the question in his brain.

"Isabella, I do. I love you." With that he pulled her into a tight hug she gladly returned, trying not to explode from joy in his arms. Suddenly the school bell rang, signaling everyone needs to head to their respective classes. Both Isabella and Phineas sighed in disappointment, reluctantly leaving each other's arms.

"We can continue after school." Isabella suggested with an all-too-sweet smile.

Phineas smiled back and quickly took her hand. "I look forward to it."

They both walked inside the school and went down different halls, but before Phineas was out of sight, Isabella turned around and shouted, "Wait! PHINEAS!"

Phineas turned around in surprise and saw Isabella running towards him. "What is it IsabelMMMMmm!" Phineas found Isabella, her arms wrapped around him and her soft lips connected with his. His eyes widened and his body stiffened like he was made of wood. He enjoyed every second of bliss, but before he could respond, she pulled away. A courageous smile was playing across her new kissed lips, and with that she ran down the hall before she was late for her class. But before she entered she turned around, Phineas was in the same position he was when she had kissed him. Isabella giggled and yelled, "I love you Phineas Flynn!" Loud enough that echoed through the hallways and even made its way to some classes, including the classroom Phineas was next to.

A certain green-haired teenager popped his head of the classroom Phineas was next to, and gave his brother a curious and confused look. Ferb looked down the hallway to see Isabella happier then he had every seen her, and she had seen the Brit too so she waved to him. He slightly waved back and turned his attention towards his stepbrother. He waved a hand in front of the redhead's face, which snapped him out of it, but instead of returning normal, a goofy and dreamy smiled found its way onto his face, and he slumped over, almost falling.

"Phineas?" Ferb questioned.

The only way Phineas responded was, "Her lip gloss tastes like strawberries."

Down the hall Isabella was giggling up a storm in order to prevent herself from screaming and shouting in joy. She leaned against a wall and slid down until her bottom hit the floor, sighing dreamily along the way.

This was officially the best Valentines Day of her life.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? ^^ and please answer this question: _SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL OF THEM GONING TO THE DANCE? _plz answer**

**Hope you enjoyed and REVEIW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha I got it done in time! :D and don't ask, I was too lazy to make this a new story, so I just made it a 2nd chapter to this -_-'**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

"GO FALCONS!" Every Fireside girl screamed as they threw Isabella into the air, who landed perfectly on Adyson Sweetwater's shoulders. Isabella smiled at their successful cheer and jumped to the ground to look at her crew.

"Good job cheerleaders." She praised as she pulled her bangs out of her face and set her pom-poms aside. "But next time, we could cheer a little louder."

Ginger Hirano rolled her eyes. "If we cheer any louder we'll all loose our voice."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Isabella replied with a smile, wrapping a cloth around her neck to catch the sweat. "Gretchen, what time is it?"

The ginger-head looked down at her digital watch and answered, "five to four."

The leader widened her eyes. "OMIGOSH we won't have time to get ready for the dance!"

"Relax." Adyson reassured as she finished up her water bottle. "We have plenty of time."

"Maybe you guys do." Isabella groaned. "But I don't have a dress!"

All the girls gasped in surprise, and Katie stepped forward. "Isabella why didn't you tell us, we totally could have skipped cheerleading practice today."

"Yah." Holly added. " It would have been a small loss, because lets face it, none of us like to practice in the local gym."

All the girls nodded in agreement. Since the school gym was all decorated for the dance, they couldn't use it.

"Besides Isabella," Milly started. "We can help you with your dress."

Isabella looked up at the girls in surprise. "Really?"

"Really." They all responded in unison.

"You girls are the best!" Isabella squealed. "Ok, go back to your houses and grab your dresses and accessories. We can all get changed at my house and arrive at the dance together! Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads, and with that, the girls grabbed their stuff and scattered to where their moms were waiting to go home. Isabella ran to the minivan, where Vivian was waiting, and hopped into the passenger seat quickly.

"Hurry mom, drive!" Isabella exclaimed.

Vivian's eyes widened and she quickly put the car in drive and started home. "Isa, what is the big rush?"

"I'm going to the dance, and I need a dress!"

"Well I can drop you off at the mall-"

"No time."

Vivian blinked for a second, and looked at her daughter out of the corner of her eyes. "So, you're going to the dance?"

"Yup."

"… With who?"

Isabella's face suddenly flushed red and she played with her fingers. "Umm… no one really… just a friend…"

"Isabella."

"Phineas! Ok… its Phineas."

"Aww how sweet!"

"Moooom." Isabella groaned.

"Sorry." Vivian giggled.

"Oh by the way, the girls are coming over to get ready for the dance."

The mother sighed. "Isabella you should have asked me first."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just in such a rush."

"Well its ok, as long as you clean up the mess."

Isabella smiled and nodded. "Of course mom."

They finally arrived home and Isabella quickly rushed up to her room. She got out her professional sewing kit she had gotten for her 13th birthday and picked out the colors she wanted. The girl grabbed some accent accessories like sequins and ribbons and made sure she had matching shoes. Soon she heard the door ring and Isabella rushed down the stairs to get the girls. They all rushed back up the stairs and slammed Isabella's door.

"So these are the colors I chose." Isabella said as she showed the pallet of reds.

"Perfect for Valentines Day!" Katie exclaimed.

"Ok girls time to get to work! Gretchen I want you and Ginger on sewing the base of the dress, Katie, Holly and Milly work on the details. Adyson you and I work on the accessories."

"Aye-aye Chief!" They all saluted and got to work.

Soon ribbons, sparkles and cloth flew everywhere, covering the girls in red and making the room indefinable of its original color. Isabella worked her hands off, stitching sequin after sequin and readjusted a long ribbon that was planned to wrap up her arm. She hoped that she and the girls could get this done in time to get ready for the dance. With that said, the final touches were made and the girls stood back to look at their handy work.

"Gorgeous." Gretchen breathed.

"I'm so jealous." Adyson groaned.

"Amazing for something done in an hour and a half." Ginger added.

Isabella smiled in delight and picked up her dress. "Girls, this is AMAZING!" She squealed and brought them all into a group hug. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Do we get something in return?" Adyson asked.

"ADYSON!" The Fireside girls screamed at her rudeness.

Isabella smiled and giggled. "Of course! I can't let this amazing work go without being rewarded, so you will all be riding in a limo with me to the dance."

The girls gasped in surprised and started to giggle and squeal in joy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get ready!" Holly exclaimed. "We only have an hour." With that the girls grabbed their dresses and got ready for the Valentines Day dance. 45 minutes later the girls were ready and heading to the limo, shielding themselves from the cold with heavy, fancy coats.

"Thanks so much Isabella for letting us ride in this epic limo with you." Katie said.

"It's the least I could do for what you guys did for me. I can't thank you enough!"

Suddenly the limo stopped, grabbing all of the girls' attention. They have arrived at the school. They all stepped out of the limo and made their way into the school and to the gym. When they arrived the girls scattered to find their dates, leaving Isabella to look for hers. She walked around the gym, but couldn't find the redhead, which should have been easy because of his hair. She could definitely say the loud music wasn't helping her. Isabella sighed and walked over to where the coats were being placed. She took her off and turned around, to find her date staring at her with wide eyes. Isabella smiled and walked his way. _This is going to be fun._ She thought.

_Half an hour earlier at the Flynn-Fletcher residence._

Ferb watched his stepbrother pace across the room, deep in thought. The Brit sighed and stood up and stepped in Phineas' way, making the redhead look up. Ferb raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"I know Ferb I should get ready, but when I get there, I'll see Isabella and how beautiful she will look, and I'll freeze! I need something to prevent that, like an invention of some sort."

Ferb rolled his eyes and pointed to Phineas chest.

"Be myself? But then I'll freeze up!"

The Brit shrugged and went to put on his jacket. Phineas watched his brother and sighed, finally giving in and getting ready for the dance. He replaced his usual hoodie and jeans with black dress pants, white dress shirt, bright red tie, and a black jacket. When he finished he tried to comb his wild hair, but it was no use. Phineas suddenly realized something and gasped, grabbing Ferb's attention.

"What if my outfit color doesn't match Isabella's?!"

The Brit let out another sigh and said. "She'll probably being wearing red or pink, which matches you just fine."

"Maybe, but I should have asked her! Then I could have been positive."

"Phineas." Ferb muttered. "Stop worrying, you're giving me a headache."

Phineas sighed in exasperation and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry Ferb. I should really stop worrying. I'll be fine. Just be myself. Right… but what if she doesn't like what I'm wearing?"

Ferb groaned and face-planted into his desk.

Ferb had finally dragged Phineas out of the house and to the dance, the redhead now feeling semi-confident. They walked into the dance and sat together until they saw their dates. The two mingled with friends and acquaintances until Ferb spotted Gretchen, his date. He walked off leaving Phineas alone. The redhead sighed and decided to look for Isabella. He made his way to the buffet table, until he saw her next to all the coats, her back turned to him. He quickly and politely pushed passed everyone as fast as he could, tying to make it over to his date. When he got there Isabella had taken off her coat and his eyes widened at her beauty. Isabella turned around and spotted the redhead, smiling at him.

She was wearing a Red Mahogany colored dress that reached her knees, gripping her bodice and fanning out by her hips. Her hair was tied into a neat bun by a bright red bow, two strands of hair framing her face perfectly. A bright red belt that matcher her bow laid loosely around her hips, showing off her perfect figure. A bright red ribbon snaked up her arm is such a graceful manner, a perfect yet unique accessory for the girl. Overall she was beautiful, and it made Phineas do exactly what he predicted, freeze.

Isabella walked up to him and grabbed his hand, immediately making him relax. "Hi Phineas." She said sweetly. Phineas gulped and managed a nervous smile.

"Hey Isabella… you look beautiful."

The girl blushed and batted her eyelashes. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Phineas' nervous smirk turned into his loving smile, beginning to be himself. "Thanks Isabella! So you wanna dance?"

"Of course."

Phineas squeezed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, where they immediately started dancing to the fast music. Luckily the two had dancing experience, so they didn't make a fool of themselves, unlike some other people to which Phineas couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He turned his head and spotted out Ferb, who was of course the focus of everyone's attention, since he was a professional dancer. He turned his attention back to his date, who was dancing gracefully with a modern twist. When the song ended, another song came on, which he could tell Isabella didn't like with a look of disapproval on her face. Not wanting her to have a bad time, he grabbed her hand again and led her to the buffet.

"Did you have dinner?" He asked.

Isabella blinked in realization, and as if on queue, her stomach growled. Phineas chuckled, and brought her over to the table full with enough snacks to feed an army. Isabella quickly went for the fresh sushi, while Phineas stuck with pizza. They both talked about everything and nothing while they ate, and waited for their food to digest a little bit before going back to the dance floor. Finally a specific song came on, making some people laugh, some people cheer, and other people groan. Isabella laughed at the song and turned to Phineas.

"We have to dance to this one."

Phineas scrunched his face. "Why?"

"Because we used to dance to this all the time when we were kids.

"Were kids Isabella, we are teenagers now."

"Oh like that makes a difference." Phineas smiled and shrugged in agreement as they walked to the dance floor once again.

Op, op op op, oppa Gangnam Style. The song played.

Phineas and Isabella did the signature dance along with everyone else on the dance floor. Everybody laughed and sang and smiled while the song played, having more fun than any other song that had played before. Once the song ended, a slow song came on, some people leaving the dance floor and some people joining the dance floor. Isabella blushed as the song played, as did Phineas. He finally held out his hand to her, making Isabella blush even more. She took his hand and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist while she clung to his neck. They danced perfectly in sync until Isabella placed her head on his shoulder, making Phineas falter a bit. When he gained his composure, he smiled and closed his eyes.

_I can't believe this is happening._ Phineas thought. _It couldn't be more perfect._

**Then what are you waiting for?** A voice inside his head said. **Ask her to be your girlfriend.**

_But… aren't we a little young to be a couple?_

**Yes, yes you are. But should age stop you from being with the love of your life?**

_I guess not._

**You guess? Well then you shouldn't ask her until you're sure.**

_No! I am sure._

**Get on with it then. Trust me you won't regret it.**

Phineas bit his lip in nervousness and looked around to see if someone would help him, but there was no one. He mustered up all the courage he had, but sadly it wasn't enough. He gently pulled Isabella away from him, his date giving him a curious look.

"Sorry Isabella, but I, a… I have to go to the bathroom!" With that he rushed off, leaving Isabella with a concerned look on her face.

When Phineas reached the restroom, he was glad to find it empty. The redhead let out a huge sigh and leaned against the wall, sliding to the tile floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't do this I can't do this." He groaned.

"Do what?"

Phineas looked up in surprise to see his stepbrother standing by the door, his hands crossed and walking over to the redhead. Phineas sighed again and hugged his knees.

"I- I can't ask Isabella to be my girlfriend. I'm to scared."

Ferb plopped down beside his brother and looked at him straight threw the eyes, so many emotions and words flowing through the Brit's irises that only Phineas could understand.

"So what you're asking, Ferb, is why I am scared?"

The green-headed teenager nodded.

"Well, what if she says no? I'll be heart broken, and I don't know if I can take that just yet."

"I'm pretty sure she clarified she would love to be with you this morning."

Suddenly memories came flooding into Phineas' mind from this morning, such sweet memories, some he would never let go of. It's when he found out that he was in love with Isabella, and she was in love with him. They even shared their first kiss. It was uncommon for a Freshman in high school to have a love as true as this, so should he just let it slip away from his fingers? No, no he shouldn't.

Ferb looked on as the gears started to turn in his brother's head, and suddenly the redhead sprang up.

"Your right Ferb! I love Isabella, so why not make it official? You're a genius!" Phineas hugged his surprised brother and ran out of the bathroom in search for Isabella.

Ferb smirked and walked out of the bathroom. _My work here is done._

_While Phineas was in the bathroom._

Isabella walked over to where some of her friends were by the buffet table, and let out a sigh, catching Gretchen's attention.

"Everything ok Chief?"

"I don't know, Phineas and I were dancing, but he suddenly ran off with a nervous look on his face."

"Oh. Did you do something that could have possibly made him nervous?"

Isabella thought for a second and bit her lip. "I… I rested my head on his shoulder, but- but I didn't know that was something he would get so freaked about!" She leaned up against the table and sighed again. "Did I rush things? Is that even possible?"

"No I don't think so. I mean you two kissed, so dancing intimately with him is pretty much a step down."

"I know, so what spooked him?"

Gretchen shrugged and took a sip of her water. "Who knows, boys are a mystery."

"But I really want to know."

"Maybe he just really had to go to the bathroom."

"Really Gretchen?"

"It's a possibility!"

Isabella nodded slightly and looked at her feet. " I guess… but what if he decided he doesn't love me after all? What if he just wants to stay friends? What if he loves someone else! What if-"

"Isabella…"

"Not now Gretchen I'm ranting."

"But Isabella…"

"Gretchen please! I'm trying to find out what is wrong with Phineas."

"How about you ask him yourself."

"Wha-?" Isabella turned to where Gretchen was looking as saw Phineas walking over to him, a semi-confident look on his face.

"I'll just be going." Gretchen muttered and she trotted over to Ferb, who also exited the restroom.

Phineas walked up to his date and stuck his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from scratching his ear. He cleared his throat and looked up at Isabella, who looked concerned. "Sorry that I ran off Isabella… I just had to think."

"Oh? About what?"

Phineas pursed his lips as his date stared at him intently, making him even more nervous. "S-so, you know that I- I love you right?"

Isabella's eyes brightened and she smiled. "You do?"

"Well… yah I mean we cleared that up this morning didn't we?"

"Er- yes!"

Phineas sighed in relief. "Ok good. Ok, so you know how people who fall in love… usually become a… couple?"

Isabella's smile grew. "Yes."

"Isabella you're making me nervous!" He groaned.

The girl laughed sweetly. "Fine then lets go dance." She grabbed his hand and they walked onto the dance floor once again, returning to their original position. The slow songs continued to play as the two became more comfortable with each others company.

"You know Phineas." She whispered in his ear. "You don't have to be nervous around me, we are, after all, best friends."

"Umm… ya about that. What if- what if I wanted… tobecomemorethanfriends?" Phineas said quickly.

Isabella pulled him into a hug as they continued to dance. "Phineas, you wouldn't know how much I would love that."

"Really?"

"Really."

Phineas' heart leaped for joy as he pulled her closer. "I love you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Isabella giggled slightly and responded. "I love you too Phineas Flynn." She pulled away from his shoulder and showed him her million dollar smile, as he showed her his.

"Well don't just stand there, KISS HER!" They heard over the microphone. The two turned to see Ferb on stage with a mic in hand, smiling slyly at the new couple and winked. Soon everyone at the dance turned the attention to Phineas and Isabella so they blushed like crazy.

"I'm going to kill him." Phineas muttered.

"And I'll help. But first, you don't want to let anyone down, would you?"

Phineas' smile grew to its limit. "No, no I wouldn't."

"Well then, lets have our first real kiss."

"Real as in I kiss you back?"

Isabella giggled and nodded. "If you can find the guts to do that."

"I think I can manage."

With that the two leaned in slowly and closed their eyes, earning a couple whistles from the crowd. When their lips finally connected, everyone burst into cheers, but the two drowned out the noise so it was just the two of them in the world. The few seconds of bliss ended when they had to part for air, but they didn't quit holding each other. Phineas pulled Isabella close and she snuggled into his chest.

"Happy Valentines Day." He whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too."

"Now, lets go kick Ferb's butt."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Phinbella fluffiness! ^^ and I hope this had a better climax then the first chapter X3**

**Happy Valentines Day everyone!**


	3. Guest review answers

**Don't be alarmed I am just answering guest reviews XD**

**KATTY: OMIGOSH girl you cray-cray XDDD**

**woodland5: Glad you loved both chapters so much! :D**

**Guest 1: its a process ^^;**

**Guest 2: yes, yes I am! :'D**

**Ok that it :3 signing off on this two-shot forever XD but I'm so glad everyone liked it! thanks for the R&R love you all! (I won't be answering guest reviews anymore on here)**

**Dalli is out, PEACE!**


End file.
